A Moment To Remember
by RiskingOurHearts
Summary: My contribution to the 'secret santa fic exchange.' For LittleLizzieZentara, Merry Christmas :D Based on the picture of Castle and Beckett stood infront of the Christmas tree at the loft.


**Enjoy… :D**

Kate had felt guilty the moment Castle had left her that afternoon, she told him she _had _to work, when in reality she had offered herself up for the Christmas shift, the look in his eyes when he had figured it out broke Kate's heart.

She had somehow managed to coax Karpowski into covering her shift; she had had to give up two weekends for it though, but that was a small price to pay to spend Christmas with Castle, theirfirst Christmas _together _at that.

At first she was reluctant to give into his magical ways and over the top traditions, but as the day wore on, she was beginning to think that maybe starting some new traditions was the way to go, deep down she was tired of burying herself in work during the holidays and wanted to make some new memories, it was time to start some new memories.

Start as she means to go on.

She wanted to go to bed on Christmas Eve wrapped in Castle's arms, and wake up on Christmas morning together to watch the snow cover the city outside their bedroom window, prepare dinner together and enjoy drinks in the evening with both their families and friends.

She had tried to call him earlier to tell him that she was on her way over and that she had managed to get cover, but his phone was off.

She threw all caution to the wind and made her way to his loft, not caring if he was busy, not worried that he was in the middle of dinner with his family, not nervous like she usually would be about turning up unannounced, she just wanted to see him, _needed_ to see him.

He was it for her, her one and done, she didn't want to wallow in memories past anymore; she wanted to move forward, build a future with him.

She knocked at his door, firm and quick, knowing exactly what she wanted.

The door opened moments later and she was greeted by Alexis, "Kate," she said surprised, but a smile on her face nonetheless, "Come in," she pointed towards the Christmas tree to where her dad was stood hanging a few candy canes that he had found hidden in the cupboard.

"Kate?" he spoke as he turned around after she had tapped him on the shoulder to let him know of her presence.

"I thought you were working?" he asked, his voice soft, his expression a little shocked but his eyes dancing with happiness that she was there.

"I got cover," she smiled with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're staying?" he wondered, not wanting to jump to conclusions, but his face lighting up at the prospect of it all.

Kate nodded her head shyly and looked Castle in the eyes, "Merry Christmas," she said softly.

"Merry Christmas," he replied with a big childlike grin, so completely in love with this beautiful woman who stood before him.

His arms came to wrap around her waist and her hands came up to rest on his upper arms, revelling in the feeling of his muscles under her finger-tips.

Their foreheads rested together and both of them were content just basking in this moment they shared together, completely oblivious to the audience of Martha and Alexis who watched on in awe.

It was like in that one single moment only the two of them existed.

"It's time to start some new traditions," she spoke after a little while, her eyes searching for his.

"New traditions," he replied softly with a smile on his face, leaning in to kiss her softly.

The lights from the Christmas tree were twinkling around them and lit up their faces with reds and greens and blues, the smell of pine from the tree filtered around them.

The start of a snow storm began outside, snowflakes began to spiral their descent softly to the streets below, beginning to blanket the city in a layer of glistening white.

The gentle melody of Mariah Carey's Christmas classic 'all I want for Christmas is you' was playing in the background - quite fitting really.

Kate had wanted to let those three words that were bubbling up in her chest to spill free for the last few weeks, their had been a few times that she had wanted to say them, but somehow the timing was never right, never romantic enough, she had wanted to tell him at a time and in a place they would both remember, and right now she thought that this was it.

Their first Christmas, the snow beginning to fall, the lights of the tree completing the scene, it was perfect. Magical.

"I love you," she whispered for his ears only, her face a picture of love and joy, her eyes shining brightly, backing up her words completely.

Castle was sure his heart had stopped beating for a few small seconds, the air left his lungs completely, and he was certain if Kate wasn't holding onto him that he would have fallen to the floor in complete shock, joy and giddy ridiculous excitement all rolled into one.

He squeezed his hands that were held around her waist, letting her know he had heard her words and that he couldn't get any words out for a moment.

Kate giggled; she had just rendered the man who made a living with words one hundred and ten percent speechless.

Castle regulated his breathing, and got his brain functioning again, hoping his words would come out strong and meaningful instead of a tangled up mess similar to what he was feeling inside.

"I love you, too," he replied eventually, his eyes telling her exactly that he meant every word.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him passionately, their tongues slow dancing, both sets of eyes closed and engrossed in the feel of each other, no room for anything other than 'I love you' to fill their minds, circling around each one of their hearts and warming them both up from the tips of their toes to the tops of their heads.

It's safe to say that this was one of the best Christmases either of them had experienced and that single moment was certainly a moment to remember.


End file.
